tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Nymgrock Sigiln
Nymgrock Sigiln is an elf originally from Sanae who lived in isolation for several years spending his time hunting and studying the Blood Fever. After coming out of isolation, he began a partnership with Dylas Rin Theron. The two, though suspicious of each other, continued to work together for their own goals until Nymgrock realized what a threat Dylas had become. He has helped the heroes of the Grand Alliance on various occasions, but despite this he is not heroic in a traditional sense; he only does what he thinks benefits himself in the long run. He has recently begun to re-evaluate his stance and is currently trying to find a cure to the Blood Fever. Biography Early Years Nymgrock was born in Sanae under elven aristocracy, closely affiliated with the royal family. In his youth, he was fascinated by the Sanae Royal Library. He read volumes upon volumes of history that had accumulated under the elven order. He became fascinated by ancient wars and tactics. The High Elf King, Amandil, noticed Nymgrock's fascination with academia and his bright mind and enrolled him at the Sanae Royal Academy. Nymgrock graduated as one of the youngest pupils to the Academy at the age of 69, and became a personal apprentice to the royal court mages of Sanae, where he retrieved his staff, Istathar. He was most interested, and excelled at black magic, and it was during these younger years of learning at the Academy and being the apprentice of the mages that he began to learn more of himself. However, soon there-after, he began to accumulate some sense of disdain for his life; he had grown tired of being forced into different areas by his family and the royalty, but he kept silent. By the age of 75 he had grown so tired of this life completely and, in the midst of the Great War, decided he would take a large sum of money and leave his home and exile himself. He left Folsworth Woods despite the objections of his father Sarnith Sigiln and travelled around Remon for two years. Finally, three years after the end of the war, at the age of 80, he returned to Folsworth Woods and learned of the Blood Fever. He hired a small contingency of human workers to build him a cabin a way southeast of Etruria, and there he lived in isolation, unknown to most of the elves living in the woods. He knew the animosity his brother Elias Sigiln and father Sarnith felt for him so he avoided seeing them and let them go about their daily lives. He spent his time hunting, studying new magic, and meditating on the condition of the world, occasionally venturing to Etruria to visit the market. Now and then, he travelled back to Sanae where, under the cover of darkness, he often sneaked into the library and stole books to take back home. He became more and more interested in the Blood Fever as years passed. Godslayer Era The Age of Emptiness More info later. On Death's Trail More info later. A Game of Deception More info later. Echoes of War More info later. A Crimson Dawn More info later. Tears of the Sun More info later. The Winds of Wrath More info later. Sowing Season More info later. Devourer's Reach More info later. Aliases and Nicknames ; Outcast : A mocking title given to Nymgrock by the elves of Sanae. ; That Damn Elf : Used by Eric Stevenson. Appearance Nymgrock is 194 cm tall. He has a slim body with some muscle tone though this is for his ability to run and be nimble. He has black hair and fair skin. He wears a gray, hooded robe that drags about a foot behind him. Under it, he generally wears dark blue cotton pants and a loose white under shirt. He has a very good posture. Personality and Traits Intelligent. Somewhat reclusive. Cold. Tends to make snide comments about others. He is willing to use people for his own ends although he has no malicious intent; he understands that bad things happen and that he has better things to do with his life than trying to make a better world. This cold attitude often gives him an objective view of the people and conflicts around him, but it has also deprived him of people he could call comrades. Powers and Abilities Nymgrock is a skilled mage but not good in close combat. He gets tired easily but as compensation his spells tend to be above average in power level. He prefers to avoid direct confrontation when necessary and usually lets others do the fighting for him. Relationships Dylas Rin Theron Dylas's and Nymgrock's friendship was false from the moment they met. Both wanted to use the other for different goals, and both knew that they manipulated each other to get what they wanted. However, the extent of Dylas's evil became clear to Nymgrock all too late as Dylas had already grown stronger and was mad with power. Nymgrock deserted Dylas during the civil war and planned to defeat him himself but didn't get a chance when the zombie outbreak forced the loyalists and Dylas's rebels to flee. Dylas's whereabouts are unknown to Nymgrock, but he nevertheless fears that Dylas will show up again with more nefarious plans in his sleeve. Elias Sigiln Elias is Nymgrock's brother. The two didn't get along well until the Third Battle of Remonton where they finally set aside their differences to work as a team. Unfortunately Elias perished soon after in the attack of the undead. Eric Stevenson Stevenson and Nymgrock couldn't stand each other at first, particularly because Stevenson hated elves with a furious passion. However, the times they spent together made them see things from each others' perspective, so they've grudgingly come to appreciate each others' efforts in the war between the Alliance and the Coalition. Although by no means friends, Nymgrock and Stevenson aid each other in times of need as they fight for a common cause. Grange O'Flanegan Nymgrock acted as Dylas's representative and formed an alliance with Grange who joined the White Ravens. The two began respecting each other and often had discussions about the state of the world. Nymgrock saw Grange's death in the civil war as unfortunate, and he sometimes misses the intelligent discussions Grange and he used to have. Marcus Sarillius Nymgrock saw Marcus as a mere puppet king at first and was only concerned with the stability that Marcus might bring to Remon. However, as he got to know the king better, he began respecting his vision and bravery and was willing to aid him keeping Remon safe. However, once the Marcus he returned with ended up being an impostor, Nymgrock finally chose to take a side in the war and decided to travel back to Maar Sul to look for the real Marcus. Sarnith Sigiln Nymgrock and his father Sarnith can't stand each other. Sarnith still hasn't forgiven Nymgrock for leaving Sanae and a promising career behind. Swenson Von Strupenguard Although Nymgrock saw Swenson as a nuisance at first, the two became closer as they spent more and more time together. Nymgrock has learned to respect Swenson's enthusiasm, and Swenson is eager to learn many things from Nymgrock. See also *Blood Fever *Dylas Rin Theron *Eric Stevenson *Grange O'Flanegan *House of Sigiln *Swenson Von Strupenguard *White Ravens Category:Characters Category:Elves Category:Grand Alliance Category:House of Sigiln Category:Remon Category:Third Age Category:White Ravens